Après Rose
by violettepoete
Summary: Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y ait vraiment eu un Avant toi, mais, en tous cas, il n'y avait pas d'Après.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y ait vraiment eu un Avant toi, mais, en tous cas, il n'y avait pas d'Après.

Genre: Romance

Note: Je suis en pleine écriture d'un Rose /Scorpius tournant légèrement autour du pot avec plein d'aventures et j'ai un trop plein de sentiments à évacuer, alors il **fallait** que j'écrive ça!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Après Rose<span>**

Parfois, les gens chanceux rencontrent l'amour de leur vie en souriant à un inconnu dans la rue, sur un quai de gare ou à l'école. Moi, j'étais un petit veinard. Je l'avais rencontré en souriant à une inconnue, sur un quai de gare, alors que nous partions pour la même école.

Bien sûr, tant de bol ne pouvait pas durer.

Mon père ne m'avait pas donné de vrais conseils. Il ne m'avait pas dit dans quelle Maison il souhaitait que j'aille. Enfant, je pris cela pour de l'indifférence, mais je réalisai plus tard qu'il voulait que j'emprunte mon propre chemin.

Les premières années, mon chemin passa par le sien. Je fus accepté à Serpentard et rien de véritablement spécial ne se passa. Jusqu'à ma Quatrième.

Mon intérêt pour les filles commença, mais pour une seule fille: Rose Ginevra Weasley. Rousse, yeux bleus, teint clair. Une furie démoniaque, une poupée de porcelaine. Je l'observais depuis deux mois lorsque je me suis enfin décidé. Je n'ai pensé, ni à mon père, ni au sien, ni à ce qu'ils diraient. J'ai juste pensé, dans les premiers émois de mon adolescence, que ça durerait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais que je devais l'avoir.

Armé de cette résolution, je suis allé la voir et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Avec l'arrogance Malefoyenne dont je me servais comme d'un masque, j'ai tout de suite continué en lui disant que je n'accepterais pas non comme réponse.

_Rose, c'est le paradis et l'enfer, tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu chez une fille._

Elle a souri et ce fut comme si le soleil m'aveuglait.

-Alors, si je n'ai pas le choix... a t-elle murmuré doucement.

Et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé.

Nous étions jeunes, nous ne savions rien. On se donnait la main souvent et on s'embrassait peu. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que les enfants qui savent aimer correctement.

Deux ans plus tard, cela changea. Il y avait eu les piques, il y eut les blagues et les plaisanteries de mauvais goût. Je ne crois pas que c'était encore de l'amour, nous ne voulions que de la passion.

_Rose, c'est la cruauté, le déshonneur, la honte, le serpent du jardin d'Eden, la tentation, la frustration. _

Nous étions des monstres l'un envers l'autre, des brutes, des salauds. Elle disait à ses cousins que je la faisais pleurer, je la traitais de pétasse devant toute l'école. Nous voulions brûler, brûler encore, brûler toujours. Rester dans un rush d'adrénaline jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux réalisa le premier le désastre de cette folie furieuse et, même à ce moment, nous n'étions pas prêt à renoncer. Un premier amour, c'est toujours si difficile. Il a fallu pourtant se résigner et, en sortant de Poudlard, nous avions rompu.

_Rose, c'est le manque, la solitude qu'on n'a jamais ressenti, une drogue dure dont on ne peut pas se passer, la peur, les larmes, le désespoir._

Plus tard, nous nous sommes revus dans un bar. Je savais qu'elle y trainait régulièrement et, un soir, la soif d'elle fut trop forte. Je la rejoignis.

Je commandais une bière et allai m'asseoir à sa table. Comme d'habitude, elle était seule. Elle me sourit et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans.

_Rose, quand elle sourit, c'est comme si elle éclaboussait le monde entier de joie. _

-Comment vas-tu? j'ai demandé, un peu protocolaire.

-Ça va. Et toi?

-Ça va.

Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment durant lequel elle boit une gorgée de whisky (sans aucun doute, le plus vieux de l'établissement) et elle m'envoie un regard avant d'admettre.

-D'accord, c'est l'horreur. Et pour toi?

-Pareil.

-On ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en brûlant la chandelle par les deux bouts, tout serait fade par la suite.

_Rose, c'est la vie et la mort, l'envie et l'amour, c'est un rêve qui n'en finit pas, un cauchemar sans espoir._

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Tu peux. Je n'en fais pas souvent.

Nous échangeons un long regard et elle détourne brusquement les yeux.

-Nous étions un couple affreux.

-Très mal assortis.

-On ne doit pas recommencer.

-Ne recommençons pas.

Elle a un sourire nostalgique et mon coeur bat, bat, bat si fort!

-On a eu du bon temps.

-Le meilleur.

-Voyons! réplique t-elle. Nous avons vingt ans, que pouvons nous en savoir?

C'est à mon tour de lui sourire et elle murmure.

-Oui, le meilleur.

Je sais qu'en ce moment, elle peine, tout comme moi, à se rappeler pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés. On s'aimait. Peut-être que tout vouloir était trop demander.

_Rose, c'est la douceur, une ineffable tristesse qui ne s'efface que devant elle._

Elle détourne les yeux, timide pour la première fois de sa vie alors que je continue de la fixer.

_Rose, c'est toutes les réponses du monde, un univers dont on ne veut pas sortir._

Je lis dans sa tête aussi facilement que si j'étais Legilimens. Elle a peur. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Moi, je sais. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime. Je l'aimais hier et le jour d'avant. Peut-être même depuis toujours. Peut-être même avant de la connaître, avant de la voir. Peut-être qu'elle est la femme de ma vie, peut-être que je suis son homme idéal.

Elle a peur. Peur de trop m'aimer. C'est si dur d'accepter de ne pas être maître de soi. Alors, elle se lève, si brutalement qu'elle en chancèle et elle sort.

Et je sais que si elle part, si je la perds encore, c'est un regret qu'on emportera dans nos tombes. Un regret qui nous bouffera à petit feu, nous étouffera de chagrin.

_Rose, c'est la fille ultime, celle qu'on aime juste parce qu'elle existe._

Je jette un billet de cinquante livres sur la table, sans me soucier de savoir si ça paie la note ou non et je la suis dehors. Je me dépêche, il fait si froid, si froid sans elle. Elle est à quelques mètres devant moi et je presse le pas. Je crie son prénom et elle se retourne. Elle me laisse m'avancer, mais je me doute qu'elle veut fuir. Fuir très loin et ne jamais revenir. En amour, on est toujours un peu lâche.

Je réalise que je dois lui dire quelque chose pour qu'elle reste, mais je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. La seule fois où j'ai su les manier, c'était pour lui demander de sortir avec moi.

-C'est ça, l'amour, Rose. Tu t'en vas parce que tu m'aimes, pare que tu as peur de ce qui se passera quand je mourrais. Parce que si on reste ensemble aujourd'hui, Rose, il n'y a que la mort qui nous séparera. Moi, j'ai bien plus peur de vivre sans toi. En fait, non, même pas, parce que, quand tu n'es pas là, je suis un automate, je n'existe pas.

_Rose, elle vous fait vivre, elle manipule le temps et une seconde avec elle vaut toutes les éternités._

Elle pleure doucement, silencieusement. Je tends la main, caresse sa joue pour y essuyer une larme.

-C'est de la folie... chuchote t-elle.

-L'amour l'est, en général.

-Tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais.

-Parce que tu le savais.

-Dis-le. Je t'en supplie, dis-le.

Ce sont des mots que je n'ai jamais prononcé, que je n'ai jamais jugé utile de prononcer.

-Il n'y a pas de terme assez fort pour ce que je ressens.

Elle sourit au travers de ses larmes.

-Ceux-là sont parfaits.

_Rose, elle est à moi..._


End file.
